Gotham City (M15)
Gotham City (GOTH''-əm) is the 2nd largerst American city .'' History of Gotham City Origins The birth of Gotham City is one shrouded in both mystery and mysticism. Millennia ago, an evil warlock was buried alive beneath what would one day become the central island of Gotham. It is alleged that while the warlock laid in a state of torpor, his evil essence seeped into the soil, poisoning the ground with his dark, corruptive touch. By the warlock's own reasoning, he claims that he fathered the modern spirit of Gotham City and has even taken to calling himself Doctor Gotham. 17th Century In 1609, the Dutch East India Company selected English explorer Henry Hudson to chart an easterly passage to Asia. Along his journey, he surveyed the Northeastern coastal region of what would one day become the United States.Following Hudson's course, Dutch pioneers sailed for this New World and began populating the region once inhabited by the Miagani. The pioneers established themselves in two different colonies. One colony was set up along the shore where fishing was plentiful, and the other was developed further inland. 19th Century During the latter half of the 18th century and the early half of the 19th century, Gotham was a major port city known as Gotham Town. In 1840, Gotham underwent a major urban planning that laid the foundation of Gotham City. The design was meant to invoke a "bulwark against the godlessness of the wilds wherein we may nurture the gifts of Christian civilization and be protected from the savagery which lurks in untamed nature." an organic whole, almost a living being that would itself fight against evil. Gargoyles to frighten people onto the path of righteousness; rounded edges to confuse malevolent beings; thick walls to lock in virtue. It also had many elevated walkways, with some buildings connected to each other in such a way as they could not stand alone. By the end of the century, Gotham City became a bustling hub of industry. However, it also became a haven for crime, known more for its poverty, the squalidness of its slums and the utter corruption of its government than for commercial and cultural achievements. 20th Century By the 1930s, crime and corruption had reached a significant height in Gotham in which it became immortally characterized as a dark foreboding metropolis. During the 1950s, Gotham evolved with the changing times, particularly in light of the paranoia perpetuated by the Cold War. Various bomb shelters were erected all throughout the city. By the 1960s, Gotham City planners began an ambitious project called the Underground Highway. Beginning at Fourth Avenue, they began building an actual subterranean thoroughfare designed to link with the subway system. They only managed to complete two-hundred yards worth of tunnel before budget cuts forced them to abandon the project. No Man's Land Gotham City had suffered the results of a magnitude 7.6 earthquake in an event commonly referred to as the "Cataclysm". With hopes for rehabilitating the broken city, the United States government declared it a No Man's Land, which effectively quarantined the entire island city. War Games Gotham later fell into a massive gang war between many of the city's major criminal groups. Organizations Gotham City Police Department Gotham City is a major economic center within the United States. Its important industries include manufacturing; shipping; finance; fine arts, represented by its numerous museums, galleries, and jewelers; and the production of giant novelty props. In addition to its commercial seaport, it also supports a naval shipyard. Major businesses based in Gotham City include Ace Chemicals. Noteworthy newspapers in Gotham City include the Gotham Gazette and the Gotham Globe. Municipal Organizations Gotham City Police Department * James Gordon Businesses Industrial Ace Chemical Stark Industries * Tony Stark (Iron-Man) * Pepper Potts Research Horizon Labs Media Daily Tattle Gotham Broadcasting Center (GBC) Gotham Gazette Sports Teams Baseball * Gotham Knights * Gotham Griffins Basketball * Gotham Guardsmen Football * Gotham Wildcats, * Gotham Knights, * Gotham Rogues Hockey * The Gotham Blades Super Teams TBD Gotham Underground The Families Wilson Fisk (Kingpin) – in a Massive Gang War Kingpin gained control over all gangs in Gotham City. Ghost Dragons - Run by Gorgon. Levaithan - Led by Vasili Dassaiev, Leviathan employed Luchino Nefaria to take control over the Gotham City underworld. The Sprang Bridge Soldiers - Control Robbinsville The Blackgaters Hanoi Ten - Rivals of the Golden Dragons Five Fingers Blue Flu Gang The Burnley Town Massive 'Secret Societies' Tobacconists Club Geography Gotham is located in New Jersey, across the Delaware Bay from Metropolis, which would place it on the southern coast of New Jersey. Like Gotham, Metropolis' location has also varied over the years. The distance between Gotham and Metropolis has varied greatly over the years, with depictions of the two ranging from being hundreds of miles apart to Gotham and Metropolis being shown as twin cities on opposite sides of Delaware Bay, with Gotham City in New Jersey and Metropolis in Delaware. Neighborhoods 'Burnley' An underdeveloped part of Gotham laden with poverty, crime, prostitution, and the circulation of illegal drugs 'Chelsea and Coventry' This borough is home to Gotham University and is the media center of the city. The Coventry neighborhoods are home to the headquarters of the Gotham Broadcasting Company radio and television network and the adjacent Gazette Tower. Chinatown Gotham's primary Asian district. Fashion District Built around the old textile factories, this neighborhood is home to high couture designers, knock off hacks and the factory workers that produce their clothing. 'Financial District' Home to the Gotham City Stock exchange, as well as, Numerous Investment firms and banks. ''Gotham County West of the City proper, The Greater Gotham County area is home to The Goodwin International Airport, and many of the homes of Gotham Cities elite. To the south, Gotham County is made up of scrub and marshland, including Slaughter Swamp, the swamp. 'Midtown' The Core of the city, it is home to the international headquarters of Stark Resiliant as well as the headquarters of the Gotham City Police Department. Midtown contains the oldest parts of the city home to Paris Island the Gotham Cathedral and the clock tower. 'Robinson Park' The city’s main park. 'Tricorner' This large triangular island is riddled with Piers and is home to the Tricorner Shipyards. the interior of the island is a bluecollar residential area. 'Upper East Side' the International District, home to foreign embassies from all over the world also the Knightsdome Sporting Complex. 'Upper West Side' Home to Gotham’s City Hall and most of the other Municipal department offices. Much of the real estate is being converted over into high end residential areas. 'Landmarks' 'Amusement Mile' An amusement park in Gotham, lined with ferriswheels, rollercoasters, and other attractions typical of a theme park. 'Arkham Asylum' Arkham Asylum is the primary but involuntary residence of much of the city's Rouges gallery. Its history in the city reaches back to the early part of the 20th century, and that its manager is always a member of the Arkham family. Its current manager is Jeremiah Arkham, the nephew of founder Amadeus Arkham. 'Blackgate Penitentiary' The city’s main prison, located on Blackgate Isle. 'Old Avengers Mansion' 'Stark Tower''' Gotham residents Nick Fury- Fury Relocated to Gotham after the Punisher incinerated himself at the end of his rampaging path to kill Fury. He molded the Punisher persona into Bones, the dark rumor of Gothams underground. References Batman Wiki Gotham City Article- http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Gotham_City DC Comics Database Gotham City Wiki Article- http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Gotham_City Wikipedia Gotham City Article- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gotham_City ''DC Adventures Universe, ''Copyright 2013, Green Ronin Publishing; Authors Darren Bulmer, Seth Johnson, Steve Kenson, Jon Leitheusser, John Polojac, Aaron Sullivan Category:Gotham City Category:Location Category:M15